Perdida en el tiempo
by Oyuki-Flor
Summary: Es difícil interpretar los sueños pero según dicen, hay quienes resuelven algunos problemas a través de ellos. ¿Podrá Hinata demostrar lo que ha aprendido bajo el nombre de “dolor”?. SasuHina.


**Hola, hola ^-^**

**Nuevamente he traído un shot SasuHina con leve NejiHina. Pido disculpas porque sé que mis historias son muy similares aunque también les puedo asegurar que siempre hay diferencias entre ellas XD**

**Los personajes son del anime y manga de _Naruto_, de _Masashi Kishimoto_.**

**Un Sumary de algún modo más completo: Después de la única y hermosa relación que vivió con Sasuke, Hinata sigue atándose al pasado pero algo en su interior le está diciendo a través de sueños que ella debe cambiar el sufrimiento por la felicidad. Es difícil interpretar los sueños pero según dicen, hay quienes resuelven algunos problemas a través de ellos. ¿Podrá Hinata demostrar lo que ha aprendido bajo el nombre de "dolor"?.**

**(…)**

**Perdida en el tiempo.**

**(…)**

Hinata sentía que estaba pérdida.

Si alguien, justo en ése instante le preguntase cómo se encuentra, ella podría responder bien, feliz, triste… hay más de una forma para contestar pero la única que le gritaba su corazón y con la cual su mente no tenía discrepancias era con "Perdida".

La chica se encontraba realmente bien en todos los sentidos… casi todos. Emocionalmente sentía como si estuviera viajando sólo en la oscuridad, tanto de su corazón como de su alma y cuando intentaba seguir una luz, simplemente se quedaba estática e inmersa en la penumbra porque no había ninguna luz a la cual dirigirse o a la cual seguir.

Estando despierta, Hinata creía que la luz que ella buscaba y a la cual seguiría incluso con los ojos cerrados, tenía el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque pensar en él, le hacía sentir que algo oprimía su corazón. Era un dolor que le causaba una sensación de olvido, vacío y abandono.

Las pocas noches en las cuales se permitía dormir, sus sueños le revelaban que la luz que ella buscaba no concordaba con el nombre de su conciencia. De hecho, le mostraban imágenes que nunca jamás habían ocurrido pero que por el simple hecho de soñarlas, le hacían pensar que su subconsciente, de algún modo u otro, quería que se dieran.

**(…)**

Algunos meses atrás, Uchiha Sasuke había sido para ella, una persona más que importante: era quien le había mostrado que la felicidad no está al alcance de las lágrimas.

Dos mundos totalmente opuestos conformados por ella y él. Gustos sin similitudes, carreras diferentes, distintas opiniones pero, con los mismos deseos dominados por la pasión.

Hinata era simplemente una chica. Ella no podía describirse como algo más que simplemente una chica, tal vez era por su sentido de modestia, quizás porque no podía observarse o sencillamente porque había altas posibilidades de que únicamente fuera una chica aunque algo a lo que su mente escapaba con frecuencia, le decía que no existen simplemente chicas. Siempre son algo más que eso.

Había sido feliz antes, pero Sasuke fue el primer chico que le mostró cómo vivir compartiendo la felicidad con una pareja. Cuando estuvieron juntos, él no cambió totalmente su manera de ser, siempre el mismo empapado de misterio y cuyos labios, cuando no eran gobernados por los de Hinata, lo eran únicamente por el silencio aunque eso no le molestaba porque mientras pudiera mirar sus profundos ojos negros, ella sabría todo cuanto deseara de él.

Sasuke era bastante reservado en cuanto a su trabajo y todo lo relacionado con su vida, de hecho, cuando estaba con Hinata, lo poco que le decía era porque ella se lo preguntaba abiertamente. Simplemente se acostumbró a él. Lo que ella alguna vez soñó que sería su primer amor, ciertamente no era nada parecido con aquel moreno, Hinata siempre sonreía para sus adentros pensando que nada era perfecto en el mundo pero Sasuke debía ser lo más parecido.

Sasuke era un chico como jamás imaginó siquiera que ellos existieran.

Él la hacía sentir miles de emociones, tantas que ella seguía sorprendida por ése hecho ya que en tiempos remotos, pudo haber jurado que los sentimientos podían contarse con los dedos de la mano, pero no era así.

Se atrevía no sólo a soñar, sino a creer que podían hacer de los sueños, realidad. Se atrevía a desear cosas que jamás antes hubiera deseado. Se atrevía a pensar en cosas que jamás antes hubiera pensado. Ella había despertado.

**(…)**

Sentada junto a la ventana, sonrió lánguidamente pensando que todo en esta vida tiene un final. Sasuke y ella ya no estarían juntos de ninguna manera, nunca más. Y ella aún lo amaba, aún lo extrañaba y no sabía hasta cuando iba a perdurar todo eso.

Si Sasuke le preguntase justo en ese instante: "¿Todavía me amas?"… ella no dudaría en responderle: "Con todo mi corazón"… y qué importaba si él la había dejado por buscar felicidad al lado de otra persona, qué importaba si ya había sido de otra como nunca lo fue de ella, que importaba si otra había logrado hacerlo sonreír siempre, qué importaba el tiempo en que ella estuvo sola, qué importaban todas sus lágrimas… nada, ella lo amaba y no había nada más que discutir.

Pero, Hinata se odiaba a sí misma por amarlo porque él la hacía cambiar todo lo que era. No podía entenderlo y eso la quemaba internamente. Eso tenía que ser amor... era un sentimiento incondicional.

Ella había escuchado que la vida, a veces estaba llena de ironías pero no había vivido jamás una de ellas… hasta que lo conoció a él.

**(…)**

Cuantas veces había escuchado que para amar a otra persona, debía amarse primero a sí misma… ésta era la primera ironía. Hinata ya se amaba, o eso creía aunque últimamente por lo que pensaba, ya comenzaba a dudarlo.

Nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro su vida por el simple hecho de estar cansada de existir, así que entonces amaba su existencia pero cómo podía ella amarse si deseaba estar con Sasuke sin que importara nada más. Cómo podía amarse si anhelaba la compañía de alguien que había herido sus sentimientos.

Si a Hinata le dieran a elegir entre salvar al mundo entero o sólo a Sasuke, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, elegiría al moreno. Él estaba ante todo.

Hinata había comprendido que amar a Sasuke no sólo implicaba ser feliz por el resto de sus días, sino también sufrir por él e incluso a su lado. El sufrimiento definitivamente complementaba la felicidad y estar con Sasuke, lo valía todo, lamentablemente tarde se dio cuenta de esto.

**(…)**

"Nunca es demasiado tarde". ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase?, y sin embargo ahora ella estaba segura de que era demasiado tarde para demostrarle a Sasuke lo mucho que lo amaba. Una ironía más.

Ahora podía ver que lo único que siempre hizo fue quejarse, llorar, ser débil. Nunca le demostró a Sasuke que ella podía ser fuerte, que lo era. Nunca le demostró que era feliz a su lado.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?. Dios, ella lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de su casa, romper las barreras de la distancia, olvidarse de las reglas, de lo que su propia familia espera de ella, de lo que su padre quiere, olvidarse de todo y luchar solamente por sus sueños, por ella y para estar con Sasuke. Hinata se sentía asustada porque quería correr a los brazos de Sasuke pero él estaba ya con otra persona.

Odiaba su miedo. Miedo a equivocarse y demostrar que todos tienen razón cuando dicen que la juventud no sabe amar, no se entrega y sólo se deja guiar por un momento. Odiaba que Sasuke no le hubiera dado más confianza.

Odiaba también a su debilidad. Ahora que ya había perdido lo más importante que había tenido, lo veía todo tan claro, porqué no pudo ser egoísta sólo por una vez en su vida, porqué tenía que pensar en todos y en todo antes que en ella, antes que en su Sasuke.

**(…)**

"El amor es desinteresado y nunca egoísta". Hinata a estas alturas y después de haber vivido en un infierno en el que ya no está Sasuke, en el que ya no tiene nada de él, en el que soñar es más ridículo que todo… ser egoísta es tan sencillo. Tercera ironía.

Cuando estaba con él, quería que a como diera lugar, Sasuke, su Sasuke fuera feliz y ella sentía dicha por saber que podía ayudarlo con eso, por saber que era ella a quien Sasuke había elegido para amar, para curar sus heridas, para tener un presente lleno de dicha, para vivir. No había necesidad de ser egoísta porque tenía a ese moreno a su lado, él llenaba su vida en todos los aspectos. Hinata estaba feliz y podía ayudar a otros con su alegría.

Si Hinata lo único que había conocido hasta entonces eran lágrimas, soledad y tristeza, ya podía expulsarlas de su vida para ser feliz pero junto con Sasuke. Pero no lo hizo, al menos no enteramente.

Y ahora que todo había terminado, seguía anhelado la felicidad de Sasuke, si hacía oraciones, siempre pedía por el bienestar de él, pensaba que la felicidad de Sasuke seguía estando ante todo y realmente, quería que aunque fuera al lado de otra persona, él fuera feliz pero, odiaba no ser ella quien lo acompañara, odiaba saber que otra, ocupaba el que antes fue su lugar, la envidiaba porque ella tenía todo lo que era su vida: a Sasuke.

La verdadera Hinata, quería que Sasuke fuera feliz pero… con ella. Su amor si era desinteresado pero ahora también egoísta porque no quería que otra lo amara. Quería convertirse en el universo de él pero, que ridículo era pensar en esto si ya había dejado pasar su oportunidad.

**(…)**

"La vida está llena de oportunidades". Que sencillo resultaba para Hinata, pensar que algún día, todo iba a estar bien, que ella siendo la hija ejemplar que su padre esperaba, sería feliz en todo lo demás. Cuando fuera lo que su padre le exigía, las oportunidades vendrían a tocar la puerta de su vida. Cuarta ironía.

Hinata siempre había acatado las órdenes de su padre, qué importaba si ella no era feliz con eso, siempre viviría para ver felices a las personas a quienes amaba. El problema fue cuando otro hombre entró a su vida. Un hombre que la amaba de modo distinto. Ella quería hacerlos felices a ambos pero, cómo podría lograrlo si ambos querían a una Hinata opuesta. Eso creía.

Mientras su padre quería a una hija ejemplar, exitosa, que nunca rompe las reglas, que no se equivoca, que sabe lo que quiere, que es inteligente, que antes de actuar piensa en todas las consecuencias que podría tener, Sasuke amaba a la chica joven, con sueños, con deseos, la que es fuerte para luchar por ellos, la que piensa en ella antes que en los demás, la que a pesar de tener miedo, muestra a la mujer que verdaderamente es.

Hinata quería ser la hija que su padre amaría pero también quería ser la mujer a quien Sasuke amaba. Llegó un momento en que no fue ni la una ni la otra y sólo era una chiquilla tonta y cobarde. No pudo ver que al ser la chica joven que busca hacer realidad sus ideales, se convertiría en una persona adulta de quien su padre encontraría algo que amar, no pudo ver que al ser ella misma, ambos la amarían.

Cuando ya había perdido lo que más le importaba, comprendió que las oportunidades no llegan a tu vida, eres tú quien debe ir hacia ellas.

**(…)**

Hinata se recostó en sus brazos sin alejarse de la ventana. La noche era preciosa y quería pensar que tal vez y aún en la distancia, Sasuke podría encontrarse contemplando las mismas estrellas, tal vez podría recordarla… tal vez…

Dejó de contar las ironías en las que ahora vivía y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida pensando en Sasuke.

**(…)**

En sus sueños, había un chico a quien admiraba, un chico que estaba a su lado en todo momento.

No había palabras y todo era como una de aquellas películas de cine mudo, incluso el color aunque no los movimientos.

El apuesto e interesante joven que la acompañaba, no decía nada pero jugaba al juego de la atracción buscándola, intentando cualquier contacto con su cuerpo, intercambiando miradas, sonriéndole a pesar de ir contra su naturaleza. Y ella no se apartaba de él aún cuando estaba consciente de que su corazón gritaba sólo un nombre, que por supuesto, no era el de aquél muchacho.

Fue justo cuando él besó sus labios que ella despertó y suspiró un nombre tan distinto al que no podía borrar de su mente: "Neji".

**(…)**

Ya no pudo volver a dormirse y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba en su cama pero no le dio importancia. Otra vez estaba divagando en las marañas que entonces eran sus pensamientos.

**(…)**

Siguió pensando en Uchiha Sasuke. Anhelaba tanto escuchar su voz, sentirlo a través de la distancia gracias a ella, escucharlo sonreír, inundarse de esa voz que tanto amaba pero se detenía por una tercera persona, por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, por ella que ante perlados ojos, era sólo una ladrona, una cruel ladrona.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, comenzó a llorar. Eran lágrimas de ésas que tal vez, son más saladas que las normales, de ésas que caen sin parpadear, de ésas que sientes que al recorrer las mejillas y deslizarse por tu cuello, te asfixian.

Ésa persona no era una ladrona, no le había robado nada. Había sido Sasuke quien la eligió a ella, quien se fue, quien le arrebató lo que antes él mismo le había entregado sin reservas pero no podía odiarlo a él, Hinata únicamente la culpaba a ella por el simple hecho de existir.

No conocía su nombre, no sabía a qué se dedicaba, no sabía si era bonita, Dios, no conocía nada de la ladrona que de la noche a la mañana le destrozó la vida pero con saber que le había robado, le era suficiente para desear que no existiera en el mundo, ni en el universo. Ésta era la oscuridad de su corazón, la crueldad de su alma: celos, envidia, egoísmo. Todo gracias a ella.

**(…) **

"¿En qué monstruo me he convertido?". Ésa era la única pregunta que le acechaba con desdén mientras se contemplaba en un espejo. No podía reconocer lo que veía. Frente a ella, en un mundo de cristal, se reflejaba una mujer que tenía algo de fiereza en la mirada, era apenas una chispa pero ahí estaba; unas manos que aunque menudas, dibujaban puños; labios que sonreían dejando escapar otros sentimientos además de la alegría. Era definitivamente un horrible monstruo, ¿o no?.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta pero a eso que ella consideraba un monstruo, era una chica fuerte que no volvería a perder. Nunca más.

**(…)**

Sin que ella se hubiera percatado del hecho, había amanecido. Otro día más para existir añorando el pasado, sin poder dejarlo ir, estancándose únicamente en el pospretérito.

Definitivamente frente al espejo había una nueva Hinata, una que se empeñaba en sufrir por lo que ya no tenía pero también una que había aprendido… sólo que era realmente doloroso ver el precio que estaba pagando por comprender cuanto había errado hasta entonces.

**(…)**

Cuando bajó al comedor, notó que ya todos estaban ahí y únicamente la esperaban a ella para desayunar. Dio los buenos días y se apresuró a llegar a su lugar pero no pudo evitar mirar a Neji. El joven Hyuga se percató de la mirada y le preguntó en un suspiro: -"¿Cómo estás?. –Ella sonrió con un sentimiento oculto que Neji no comprendió en ese momento.

-"Bien". Hinata no hubiera mentido pero le agradaba ver que Neji asintiera aliviado siempre que le respondía así, además, tampoco la hubiera comprendido si contestaba como realmente lo deseaba.

Mientras ella comía, estuvo ausente de todo cuanto se habló en el comedor, ni siquiera notó qué era lo que estaba comiendo y tuvo la sensación de que se estaba haciendo pequeñita con cada tic tac que marcaba el viejo reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

Esa sensación de asfixia volvió a apresarla pero no podía llorar en aquél lugar por mucho que la hiriera el pensar que, daría hasta su alma si tan sólo pudiera regresar al pasado y demostrarle a Sasuke, lo feliz que había sido a su lado, lo fuerte que podía ser y cuánto lo amaba.

Justo en ese instante recordó que cuando era pequeña, ella había roto una de las más valiosas vasijas que había en la mansión, la más antigua y hermosa. Hinata tenía sólo tres años cuando ocurrió aquello pero no recuerda lo vivido por el severo castigo que Hiashi le dio sino más bien porque cuando uno de los ancianos la vio intentando unir los trozos de porcelana, le dijo algo que ella en aquél momento, sólo comprendió literalmente:

-"Cuando se rompe una figura de porcelana y quieres unir los fragmentos nuevamente, aunque uses el mejor pegamento transparente, la grieta siempre es visible y la figura, de ninguna manera, vuelve a ser la misma".

La vida no le iba a permitir jamás regresar al pasado. Podía, si se esmeraba en conseguirla, tener otra oportunidad pero sería realmente complicado decidirse a romper la figura y moldear otra desde el inicio.

**(…)**

En alguno de los pasillos de la gran mansión, Hinata estuvo a punto de tropezar con Neji al dar vuelta en la esquina para llegar al patio, pero una sorprendente habilidad en sus pies, lo evitó y dejó sin palabras a su primo.

Ella se disculpó y cuando se disponía a seguir su camino, sintió como la retenían del brazo con sutileza. Al volver la mirada, Neji hizo todo lo posible para que sus labios quedaran a escasa distancia, tan escasa que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Lo único que ella pensó en ese momento, fue en… _"Moldear una nueva vasija"._

Neji la miró y deseó saber qué pensaba ella. No le dio mucha importancia al hecho de no poder averiguarlo sólo con la mirada pero sonrió al pensar que tal vez, sólo probablemente, él podría saberlo de otra manera. Unió sus labios para formar un beso y ella no lo evitó… seguramente la tímida Hinta era mejor transmitiendo emociones sin palabras, era algo que él descubriría.

-"Neji". Al pronunciar el nombre abrió los ojos rápidamente y el aludido volteó a mirarla preguntándose qué ocurría. Se dirigían a la Universidad y él, como todos los días, era quien conducía. Hinata se había quedado dormida, su reacción era lógica. Así que por este motivo, tampoco le dio importancia. Ella por su lado, se ruborizó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

Luego de unos segundos, se tranquilizó y dijo en tono muy bajito:

-"Perdida, completamente perdida".

**(…)**

**Fin.**

**(…)**

**Ok, les agradezco infinitamente a todos por leer y…**

**Recuerden que si Oyuki no amara sus ideas y pensamientos como un tesoro extremadamente valioso, sería una ladrona de las ideas y pensamientos de Ustedes. XD... Dejar review la ayuda a no tener instintos de ladrón XD.**

**Gracias a todos. Cuídense y hasta la otra ^-^**


End file.
